the_wizardfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Isn't Real/Plot
The episode begins at Charlotte Swan's house. Charlie, a practical, working-class teenager, is busy moving boxes with her father, Jason Swan, when her mother Mary-Lou Wallace walks past with her new husband, Henry. Charlie gives her a nasty look, which she returns. She looks at her father, who seems to be upset, and hugs him, telling him he did very well with the case and he should be happy with what he accomplished: although Mary-Lou and Henry get custody of Charlie, she gets to visit Jason every two weeks. Jason nibbles the bottom of her ear, which is where he always nibbles her because "the top of the ear is too common to nibble", and tells her he'll miss her, adding that she must "believe in the magic", which Charlie doesn't take seriously. She kisses her father goodbye and sets off for her new life near a forest. Drew Osbourne and his best friend Tyler Goodman, are tracking down nearby fairies with their FairyWatchers in order for the fairies to give them the fairy dust they need to feed the unicorns. When Tyler suspects he's found one due to a slight movement that his FairyWatcher detected he transports to the area, where he sees a flash of blonde hair. He tells the person to stop and "reveal him or herself". When the person arises, Tyler is shocked to see that it is Charlie, as nobody else should know about the forest here. He takes Charlie in as a prisoner, which she finds insane, and calls backup. Shelbi Walker, Hayden Brown, Blake Perry, Cody Wilde and Amy Banks are seen deep inside the forest, getting up to their own business. Whilst Hayden and Cody try to tame an upset dragon who's just found her draglet dead, Blake is trying to get Amy to go out with him. Amy constantly rejects him whilst Shelbi throws insults at all the boys. It is then when she gets a message from Tyler, reading "1100BCKUP_INTRUDR". Shelbi tells everybody what's going on.She instructs Hayden and Cody to stay behind while she leaves with Amy and Blake. She also sends the same message to Abby Chadwick and Ashley Morgan, hoping they are close together. As it turns out, Abby and Ashley are close together and have been informed by both Shelbi and Tyler of the intruder. They get back to where the rest of the gang are and find that Charlie has been locked up tight by Tyler and Drew. They ask Charlie several questions, most which she refuses to answer. They eventually give up and keep her locked in despite her protests, but she is silenced when Ashley mentions what a good job Tyler did on the magical security bars. Everyone compliments Tyler on his efforts - that is, everyone but Shelbi, who claims that she could do a much better job, and Charlie, who begins laughing at the "outrageous-ness" of their discussion, laughing at them but pitying them for believing in magic. Tyler calls her an "unknowing", angering her even though she doesn't know what that means. Later on, Charlie is still locked in, when her father calls her. Tyler looks at her phone, which he stole from her, and is shocked to learn that her father is actually Jason Swan, releasing her immediately. Shelbi knocks her to the floor when she tries to leave. Tyler shows Shelbi Charlie's phone, and immediately Shelbi lets her go, continuously apologizing. Charlie doesn't say anything but leaves hurriedly. Shelbi and Tyler explain to the rest of the gang what happened and that Jason Swan is actually Charlie's father. When Drew hears of this, he suggests that they try to find her again and befriend her since she, like them, is magical. The episode ends with a closeup on Tyler's concentrated face right before he says, "Okay, we'll go with Drew's plan." Category:Episodes Category:Plots Category:Season 1